Stolen Kisses
by Gilly Bean2
Summary: FredHermioneGeorge. Hermione is caught stealing redhanded, and is given a prize. Trio's 7th year, no HBP spoilers, per say, except the twin's shop.
1. Chapter 1

Stolen Kisses 

**_By_**_ Gilly_

**_Pairing:_**_ Fred/Hermione/George_

**_Rating:_**_ PG-13 for language_

**_Word Count:_**_ 1,852_

**_Summery:_**_ Hermione steals something that wasn't hers to steal, and is caught red handed._

**_AN:_**_ Written in response to a personal challenge bestowed upon me by both Tskyn, whom asked for a story which included: Twins/Hermione: "the back room" at WWW. Stealing **inell**'s idea a bit voyeur/threesome, screen-steaming foreplay...bonus if you can make it romantical fluff-smut :)_

_Part: 1 of ? This story is NOT complete, just one part. No screen-steaming foreplay… yet. ;) Fluff abounds, though._

Hermione Granger stood looking down at the display in front of her. The shop around her was busy, bustling with students who were visiting the brand new shop in Hogsmead. She could hear the frazzled sound of the twin's voices as they attempted to deal with the influx.

The display in front of her was fairly normal in appearance, but marked specifically available only to witches and wizards who were aged 18 and above. Hermione was fascinated, as the only labeling on the package was that it was for Her or for Him, and the age restriction.

Hermione started to turn away, but stopped. Her thoughts were jumbled, first wondering what it was, then wondering why it wasn't labeled, then wondering why the age restriction was in place.

It was early September, which meant her 18th birthday was only a few weeks away. Hermione bit down on her lower lip as she looked at them. Against her better judgment, she was tempted to try and buy it. She wondered just how far her friendship with Ron would go if she were to try and convince the twins to sell it to her.

Just as she was about to ask, Ron came barreling over, and looked down at the product. He grabbed one, and went over to Fred and George without a word to Hermione, and waved it in their faces.

"What is this?"

"A secret that's meant-

"-For witches and wizards who are-"

"-18 and older. Put it back little brother-"

"-Cause you're not 18 yet."

Hermione frowned and looked back at the display as Ron made a fuss with his brothers. A sale was out of the question, obviously. They'd never sell it to her if they wouldn't sell it to their brother. She ran her fingers over the pink metallic letters on the For Her package.

She glanced back at the twins, noticing that they were distracted and busy. She bit down harder on yer lower lip and picked the package up. The object was wrapped in a box, so it was hard to tell just what was in the box. It was tiny, though, tiny enough to fit in a pocket.

She wasn't sure, though. She had never stolen just to have something before. There had been the time in 2nd year, but that was needed. This was… well; she wasn't sure what it was for. Fun, she supposed. Finally after a deep breath, and another quick glance around, she slipped the tiny package into her pocket.

Turning from the display, she walked over to where Fred was still arguing with Ron over the package, and the fact that brothers should always stick together. Hermione waited patiently for them to finish arguing with each other. Fred turned to glance at her and his eyes widened slightly.

"Oi, George, get over here," Fred called out over his shoulder, before turning to look back at Hermione. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before glancing at Ron. He shrugged, then turned back as George made his way back over towards Fred.

George's eyes widened as well when he looked at Hermione. She frowned now, and started fussing with her hair, and wiping at her face. The twins exchanged a look, then looked back at her.

"Hermione, maybe you better come with us real quick." Fred said before grabbing her by the arm, and pulling her towards the back room. George said something she couldn't hear to Ron, and then followed after them, leaving one shop girl to deal with the crowd.

"Fred, stop it, what's wrong? George, just tell me!" Hermione's voice rose louder, but they didn't answer as they safely stowed her into the storeroom of the small shop. The back area was less fancy than the main room, with boxes and tables and shelves all over. Fred finally let go of her, and stared at her, as did George, both with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Hand it over, Hermione."  
"Ha- hand what over, Fred?"

"The box you lifted from the shop. Hand it over, or you won't like what happens." By now, Hermione knew full well what they were talking about, and knew just as well that they knew she had taken the box. She was embarrassed at being caught so quickly. In her distress, she didn't notice that the temperature seemed warmer, and that her head was starting to have a weird buzz in her ears.

It took only a moment of fumbling in her pocket before she extracted the small box. As she handed it over, she felt some pain on her hand. She glanced down, and to her horror, saw that her hands were bright red and growing small painful white bumps. In her shock, she dropped the box and jumped back from them.

"Caught her red handed, I'd say, Gred."  
"That we did, Forge. Suppose we should be nice and end the curse?"

"I don't know, she did try to steal, and a product she couldn't have, at that."

"Stop it! What the heck did you two do to me?"

"Oh stop it, Hermione. We can put it to a stop. Just tell us you're sorry-"

"-And that we're the smartest wizards you've ever met-"

"-And that you only wish you were half as smart as us. That should do it, right Fred?"

"That it should, George. Now, get on with it, Hermione."

"Of all the… I'm not saying all that! I'll apologize for stealing it. I would have paid for it, after I was old enough. Probably. But I will not say the rest! You two are off your rockers!"

"Off our rockers, you say. Smart, we say. Come on now, lovey, tell us those magic words."

Twin smirks watched her as her face turned beat red. The noise in her ears had grown slightly stronger, and she felt as though it were the middle of summer on the hottest day of the year while standing in full winter robes. She pulled at her blouse neck with one hand, and fanned herself with the other. As she did, the hand fanning herself grew sharply painful, and she stopped with a shriek. Her small painful bumps had erupted into large burning boils.

"Make it stop! You two are the smartest wizards I've ever- make it STOP!" Hermione's screech had reached level high's, and as she shrieked, Fred quickly pulled his wand and cast a silencing spell, and a locking spell. George, meanwhile, had his wand out as well, and was murmuring a charm to soothe the pain first, before they both focused on her, and together recited an incantation to make the boils disappear, and the red to go away. As it did, the burning temperature also faded, and she could hear more clearly.

"Could have saved yourself-"

"-All that trouble if you'd just-"

"-Asked us if you could buy it first."

"Too right, George. Stealing is a crime, you know, Hermione." She stared in opened mouthed, slack jawed shock Fred had a look of innocence on his face that was a blatant lie. He was nodding his head as he said this to her, and his smile was bright.

"Of all the… You told Ron no! I couldn't very well- And I'm not 18, so I don't even know what's- Oh, of all the.. was this simply a prank?" By the end, Hermione's embarrassment was long gone, and in it's place was plain old anger at being put through that, especially when they made it sound as though she could have bought it on her own. Her hands were on her hips, and her toe was tapping as she stared back and forth between the two of them.

"Of course we told Ron no, he's our-"

"-Youngest brother. Got to make his life as hard-"

"-As possible, don't you know?"

"What the bloody hell is this box?" Her toe nudged the box, sending it towards them with a shove. The twins exchanged dramatic shocked looking faces.

"Did you hear that, Fred, Hermione just swore!"

"Too right. Naughty little girl, stealing and swearing. I do believe she's been a bad influence on our little Ronniekins, she has." As the twins exchanged banter, Hermione's ire was rising, and she felt the need to either throttle them each, or scream. She chose to try a deep breath first.  
"Fred. George. What is in the box?"

"Can't tell you, lovey. You have to buy it. Course, if you'd just done that earlier, you'd know by now what was in the box." Fred's tone was slightly patronizing.

"Will you let me buy the box?" Her voice was tightly controlled as she struggled to regain control over her emotions.

"Course we will. Just make sure to tell little Ronniekins. Hate to put him through all that, and then have him think he's not special." George's voice was brimming with laughter as he approved the sale. Hermione felt ready to tear her own hair out.  
"You know, after all that trouble you went to, I suppose we could just let you have one free of charge. We are, after all, the smartest wizards you know. Not a compliment you give lightly, I'm sure. Right flattering, it is. So, consider it a gift, Hermione. Oh, and make sure you're around a boy when you use it. Or a girl, I suppose. If that's what you fancy."

Before Hermoine's outrage could get the best of her, she was shuffled out of the room, and had the package thrust at her. She opened her mouth to retort, only to find herself staring straight at the closed curtains of the back room. After staring at it for a moment, she turned slowly and made her way towards Ron and Harry. She evaded their questions, and told them that the boys had asked for advice on some business problems. They finally left her alone, and the trio spent the rest of the day walking and talking, though Hermione was much more contemplative than before. It wasn't long until dark started in, and the group made their way back up to the castle.

Once inside, Hermione excused herself, and made her way to the Head Girl's room. From there, she took the package out, and laid it on top of her clean desk. First she stared at it. Then she shook it. She rattled it. She tapped it. When nothing happened, Hermione broke the seal on the package, and opened the box. Inside, resting on a bed of fluffy pink cotton, was a single pink foil wrapped piece of candy, which resembled the muggles Hershey's Kiss. The small paper tail at the top had two words written on it, "For Her."

Hermione thought back to the words the twins had told her, that she should be around a boy when she used it. With that thought in mind, she placed the packaging back around it, and set the box on a shelf behind some books. She would have to think long and hard about when to use it, and hope that there were no embarrassing side effects.


	2. Chapter 2

Stolen Kisses  
**_By_** _Gilly_  
**_Pairing:_** _Fred/Hermione/George_  
**_Rating:_** _PG-13 for language_  
**_Word Count:_** _1,351_  
**_Summery:_** _Hermione steals something that wasn't hers to steal, and is caught red handed._  
_**AN: **Sorry it's taken SO long to update. I'm just kind of lost as to where to take the story. :( If you have an idea's, let me know!_

_Part: 2 of ? This story is NOT complete, just one part. No screen-steaming foreplay… yet. ;) Fluff abounds, though._

Chapter 2

Fred glanced out the window as his brother Ron, and Ron's friends disappeared from view. George sidled up beside him with a bemused expression.

"Think she'll use it, Fred?"

"Not her, she'll test it all out before trying it. Won't have even a smudge left when she figures out what it does. She'll be back, though." Fred turned away from the window, and met his twin's smirk with an identical one.

"Too right, Fred. Too right."

In the days and weeks that followed, Hermione proved the twins right by trying every test she knew on the small piece of chocolate. It wasn't hollow she had noticed. It had no cream or liquid filling. What ever it was, it had to be mixed right into the chocolate. Little by little, Hermione sliced away small pieces to test. She dipped them in revealing potions, cast charms on them, and even tried to get Crookshanks to taste it, but Crooks had turned up his nose and looked the other way.

Nearly two weeks ago, she had received an owl from Fred asking her if she had tried the confection yet, and if so, did she enjoy the results? Hermione wrote back simply that she had found herself too busy to partake in it, and had in fact forgotten all about it. He hadn't written back yet, though she wasn't surprised. She doubted they believed her story, but she was happier thinking that they did.

It had taken nearly a month's time to finally come to an answer on just why the small chocolate did. She wasn't even certain, but Hermione was willing to bet she was right. With only a small sliver left, she had not tested it. Her thoughts would be proven, though, when she went into Hogsmead the next weekend. She was nervous, but intended to test the item out right on one of its creators. Either would do, though secretly, she was hoping it would be Fred.

While she wasn't certain her courage would remain with her, she forged ahead anyway, telling herself that she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. Her courage would either run away screaming, or it would stay put, but either way, she was going to go through with it.

Hermione watched herself in the mirror as Parvati and Lavender did their worst, or best by some standards, to her hair. She had asked for this, she just had to remember that, as she was tortured. Her hair had been smoothed, then stuck in rollers, and heated up, then cooled off, then the rollers were removed, and they brushed out most of the curl that had just inflicted on her. She really had to wonder at their sanity after all that.

She just couldn't understand why take curly hair, remove the curl, put it back, and remove it again. Though, she had to admit, the loose wavy curls looked very flattering on her. Still, she couldn't understand the fuss, and certainly wouldn't be doing this again. They were busy pulling the sides up into a barrette at the moment, and fluffing the ends more. She had lost the battle on makeup, though it was a compromise. She didn't really look like she was wearing any, though her lips were a bit shiny from the gloss they'd applied.

Hermione really hated to admit it, but she looked… nice. Not different, really, just…nice. The girls finally stopped fluffing and primping her, and left her to find what they deemed suitable clothes. What they laid out were clothes she herself didn't find suitable, though. The jeans weren't bad she'd wear those. But the skimpy strapless top wasn't coming near her body. She pushed that over onto Lavender's bed. Glancing through the closet gave her few choices, so she settled on wearing one of her tank tops with a jumper over top of it.

Finally, she was ready, and as she left the room, she tucked her small box into a pocket of her cloak. In place of the missing confection was a plain muggle Hershey kiss, wrapped in the same pink foil that had wrapped the spelled candy. She slipped her hand into her cloak pocket, and fingered the metallic letters on the box. Ever since she landed on the most likely conclusion to the box, her dreams had been haunted with visions of red haired boys, two of them, both kissing the sides of her neck, her lips, her shoulders, her back, and more. The dreams were unsettling.

As she made her way down the path towards Hogsmead, whilst thoroughly ignoring Harry and Ron's chatter, her mind drifted towards the red heads at the shop. She could admit to herself that she had a small crush on them, but that was where it ended. She wouldn't repeat it, nor would she acknowledge it. The only thing Hermione could figure on was that she was envious of their carefree ways. It didn't hurt that outside of the constraints of school, they were rather brilliant, in their own way of course.

They wouldn't win the most N.E.W.T.S. on a test, but they could invent anything that your imagination could come up with, and the success of their shops was showing that off nicely. Another thing that perplexed her is that she had a hard time pinning down her crush on just one of them. No, her dreams centered around both, and she knew enough about both of them as separate beings that she knew she admired qualities both had separate, as well as shared qualities.

Hermione looked up and noticed that the village was closing in, and the dratted butterflies started disturbing her belly.

The shop was coming into sight now, and Hermione's butterflies had turned into full-fledged eagles. She nearly turned and ran the other way, except Ron and Harry were standing behind her, and they had already "talked" her into going to the shop first. They figured it was a grand event that Hermione would go to a joke shop before going to bury her nose into a new book, so they were tight to her, not allowing for a changed mind.

Because of this, they were rapidly closing in on the shop, and Hermione had little choice but to enter the shop when she did, with no escape in sight. Her eyes widened as she glanced around, looking for the entire world to see like an escaped convict standing face to face with a Dementor. When she didn't immediately spy the shocking pink robes, or the long ginger colored hair, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. It gave her a temporary reprieve. Just as her belly eagles calmed, and she turned her attention towards a new display, she heard the voices of the objects of her nervousness.

"Oi, it's wittle Ronniekins! Come back to get-"

"-One of the wittle blue boxes now that-"

"-We gave Hermione one?"

Hermione kept her back to them and cringed as they said that, as she had not told Ron about her package, and had not intended to do so. Or, she hadn't, anyway. Now she more or less had to.

"Whaddya mean 'Mione got one? One of those boxes? Why'd you let her buy one?" Ron's voice grew in volume as he spoke, until he turned and stomped over to her.

"Of course we didn't let her-" Fred started off.

"-Buy one, Ronniekins. We gave it-"

"-To her, free of charge."

Hermione just cringed as she mentally counted down from 3. When she hit 1, just as predictable as can be, Ron turned towards her and started right in on her.  
"Well, what was it, Mione? How come you didn't tell me you got one? Some friend you are." Without waiting for the answer to any of his questions, Ron turned away and stomped over towards Harry, who was busy pretending that he didn't see any of what had just happened. Hermione scowled and turned her attention towards the twins.  
"Thanks, boys. Brilliantly played. Just brilliant." Hermione turned and stalked off after Ron, the box in her pocket momentarily forgotten.


End file.
